forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrotechnics
| type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Transmutation | level3e = | descriptors3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Alteration, Fire Flame Inventive | spheres2e = Elemental Fire | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Alteration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Pyrotechnics was a spell from the transmutation school or the alteration school that operated on a normal fire to produce either bright, blinding fireworks or billowing clouds of thick, choking smoke. Casters In the time of Netheril, Primidon's pyrotechnics could be cast by arcanists of the Inventive specialization. Pyrotechnics could originally be learned and cast by arcane magic-users and by druids. After the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR, it could be cast by druids, wizards with access to the alteration school, and clerics, particularly those who commanded the Elemental and Elemental Fire spheres. Following the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, it could only be cast by wizards with access to the transmutation school, sorcerers, and bards, as well as warmages and wu jen. In Zakhara, elemental mages and sorcerers could learn it as part of the Flame province. Effects The caster chose an existing fire source at a distance of or more, and turned it into smoke or fireworks as they willed. The fireworks version produced a brief burst of lights in the air over the fire source These were glowing, fiery, multi-colored, and flashing. All creatures within who beheld risked becoming blinding for a short period of time, though those who could resist spells might avoid it. This effect could also be used to put out a fire aboard a spelljammer. The smoke cloud version caused the fire source to emit a writhing stream of smoke, which billowed outwards for in all directions. The thick smoke blocked all natural sight. Creatures caught within the cloud choked on the smoke and were weakened for a short period of time, even after they escaped the cloud or it dissipated, which it did in a short time. This effect could also be used to foul the air envelope of a spelljammer. The spell could not be cast in the phlogiston, since any fire source immediately exploded upon contact with the substance. Components In addition to typical verbal and somatic components, pyrotechnics required an existing fire source as a material component. A small fire would be immediately put out by the casting, but one larger than wide and just as high would be only partially extinguished. A magical fire could not be extinguished at any size. A fire-based creature, like a fire elemental, could also be used as a fire source. It would take damage according to the power of the caster. History This spell was invented by a Netherese arcanist named Primidon in 1918 NY (−1941 DR) and was known as Primidon's pyrotechnics. Notable items An annulus conflagros, a powerful magical ring, could produce pyrotechnics at will. Notable uses In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, the wizard Parwyyd Hanifar, acting on the advice of his assistant Dunstanny, approached a fire elemental and used it as a fire source for a pyrotechnics spell. This obliterated the elemental and the ensuing fireworks dazzled a number of gargoyles and kenkus that had emerged from his Great Door. Appendix See Also * Thuparlial References Category:Transmutation spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Elemental fire spells (2e) Category:Flame spells Category:Inventives Category:Primidon's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells